High School Never Ends
by nopephan
Summary: An AU including everyone's favorite ship Aleheather.
1. High School Never Ends Part 1

Heather always hated high school. Sure she was popular, but no one actually was her friend. All the guys wanted to get with her and the girls were are all fake bitches. That may seem harsh but it was the truth. Tonight just so happened to be the most exclusive party in all of Heather's time in this hell. This just so happened to be Alejandro Burromuerto's party. Only the most popular and the hottest people got invited. Alejandro went to a different school but a select girl and a select boy from each school were chosen. The scouts were guaranteed admittance Alejandro had a single scout in each school that handed out the invites. The party was just that exclusive. Heather obviously wanted to go, but she doubted she would get an invite. This scout had been watching everyone for the length of the entire school year. She wasn't necessarily the nicest or the most agreeable person on campus. She did what she had to do to make it somewhere in this hell hole. No one actually knew who was passing out the invites. Alejandro was good at that. he didn't want anyone knowing who passed out the invites. He was very particular in this respect. Heather had never been invited to his party. She obviously wanted to but she never had been. She walked down the halls to her locker when Duncan walked up to her.

"Heather here is your invite to the party all the information you need is on the card. Congrats on making it into the most exclusive party on the planet"

She couldn't believe her ears. She was invited?! How? Why? She didn't have time to contemplate her questions suddenly a golden envelope appeared in front of her face. She snatched it out his hand as he walked away.

News that Heather, out of all people at their school, had received an invitation spread around the school like a wildfire. So many people she had never interacted with glared at her and scoffed. The occasional person would congratulate her. Heather felt like she was on cloud nine the whole day. The school day had come to a close. Heather practically ran to her cherry red Volkswagen. Once she entered the safety or her car she fished through her purse until she found the small golden envelope. She let her hands run over her name on the front of the envelope. This was real. It wasn't a joke or her mind playing a trick on her. She flipped over the envelope so she could open it. Her nimble fingers danced over the edge of the opening. Anticipation overtook her as she tore it open. There was a small maroon card inside. A mask of confusion overtook her face as she pulled out the card. There was a few lines of text on the front of the card. It read

 _Heather_

 _To attend this party you must wear a dress matching the colour of your card. - Be ready by 7 o'clock sharp_

 _A car will come and pick you up_

 _Your mask number is 10_

 _You are prohibited from removing your mask until you are in your car in the way back to your residence_

 _You are prohibited from revealing the colour on your card to any person in attendance_

 _All members are meant to be kept anonymous i_ nside _the space of the party_

Heather read and re-read the instructions carefully. She broke out of her trance a mere seconds later and gazed up at the school parking lot. She was alone. Heather pulled out her phone to check the time. She pressed the home button. Her lock screen was covered by a text notification. It was from Sierra. Sierra was her only true friend at the hell hole until she moved schools. Her dad got a job in the next county over so she was forced to move. They still texted regularly. Heather unlocked her phone. The text read -

 **Sierra: DID YOU GET INVITED TO THE PARTY?!**

Heather: yeah I did! did you? 

**Sierra: I DID**

 **Sierra: OMG THIS IS SO EXCITING! CODY WAS THE SCOUT** **HERE SO HE IS GOING!**

Cody was the name of the guy Sierra had been crushing on. Heather locked her phone and put the card away putting her keys in the ignition and starting her car. As she drove home she fantasised about meeting a guy and never knowing who it was and she was in love with the mystery and the drama behind her thoughts. Soon enough she reached her house. Heather collected her school item and made her way through her house up to her room. ~ It was currently 4:30 when Heather started getting ready. After rifling through her closet until 5:50 she finally found her maroon dress and a nice set of black pumps. Heather had about an hour until she had to be done so she sat down at her vanity and started the tedious task of applying her make up. After a 20 minutes process and what felt like hours of blending Heather was finally done with her make up. She had 30 minutes for hair. Heather's hair went down to her hips so whatever she decided to to would take a deal of time. She finally decided to do loose beach waves. Consequently that took all of 30 minutes to do leaving her with the extra 10 to get dressed and grab her other purse with the invite. 10 minutes had flown by. Heather was heading down stairs when she heard a knock on the door. She finished making her descent and strolled up to the door. A man that seemed to be in his 70's spoke

"Ah miss Heather I presume we must be going soon master Alejandro dislikes tardiness"

Heather nodded curtly. The man stepped away and beckoned her forward. She walked forward towards the sleek,black limousine waiting outside. He opened the door for her as she reached towards the handle. She thanked him as she climbed in.

 **| to be continued |**

okay so here is part 1. I kept promising you an au but it wasn't finished. you don't want to hear about this. you want to know if imma write more of this. the answer is yes. okay so I hoped you enjoyed! catch you later!


	2. High School Never Ends Part 2

After an extensive amount of time sitting in the back of the limo they finally arrived at the location of the party. Now that Heather was there she was realizing that this was less of a party and more of a masquerade. Sure she saw the bit about a mask and not taking it off, but her brain never made the connections. The driver got out of the car and went around to Heather's side and opened the door. It wasn't like Heather was waiting for him to open the door, she was admiring the place. It was huge. It actually reminded her of a fairytale. She put one foot out onto the ground in front of her. A hand extended towards her. She took it gratefully. Heather was lead to the magnificent front doors of the mansion. The doors swung open revealing a room with a small table sitting in the middle of the room. She stepped into the dark room as soon as she did the doors swung to a close. Heather jumped at the loud noise. She spun around just in time to see the doors come to a close. She started to panic. Why did they just close? Rationality overtook her. This was probably so no one saw her picking up her mask. The card did say that she had to keep on her mask. She crossed over to the table with a look of uncertainty on her face. Once she reached the table her fears shrunk when all she saw on the table was masks and a button with some instructions underneath. She pulled out the card she had stowed in her purse. She knew somewhere on the card there was a section regarding which mask belonged to her. She reread the card she soon located the section that had the instructions. She had to locate the mask that had the number 10. It was a bit of struggle in this area considering all the masks on the table were black. After locating the mask she studied it further. It was a mask that didn't fully cover her face. It was black lace dotted with maroon jewels and silver ones framing the eyes. She lifted the mask to her face so that she could tie it . Once the mask was securely tied on her face she looked around. She noticed the slip of paper next to the button. It read

 _Press this button when mask is on_

 _You will be let into the ballroom_

Ballroom? Why was this so fancy? Oh well. Heather was here so there no point in going back. She reached her hand forward and pressed the button. There was an immediate response. There were doors in front of here that blended into the wall. The doors swung open revealing a beautiful, grand ballroom. Another man was standing by the door. His hand was extended towards her. She took it gratefully once again that evening. She wouldn't be able to get very far in heels. She adored being a girl in almost every respect. Heels was not one of those. Heather was already considerably tall but heels were impracticable. As the man led her along she started to notice other people. Each person had a different colour. Heather thought that maroon would be a universal. No everyone had a different colour. She noticed someone in mauve. A guy was in a green tuxedo. Another girl was in a teal dress, There were so many people here. She was finally led to the front of the room and let go. Heather stood in her place unsure of what to do.

The time had reached 8 o'clock and it seemed like every guest had arrived. Finally the doors closed for the last time. Heather looked at the sea of colours. Everyone had a colour. Some seemed to match with the colour of their hair others must match with an article of clothing they usually wore. Heather made the deduction based off of her colour. She normally wore a maroon halter top. Music started out of nowhere. It was a really cool mix of classical and new-age. In other works something you could dance to. That is exactly what Heather did. She didn't care if people looked at her. She had a mask so what did she care. Soon enough the dance floor filled with people.

No one seemed to care that their dancing was atrocious. Heather danced around until she bumped into something, Rather someone to be exact.


	3. High School Never Ends Part 3

Alejandro turned around to see a woman in maroon with long, wavy black hair turning towards him. Heather turned around to see who ruined her dancing. She saw a tall man, his burly figure loomed above her. She didn't care how big he was she was pissed. He bumped into her causing her to lose her groove that was not okay. She looked at him straight in the eyes and said,"Hey you better watch i-"

The man in front of her interrupts her and says," Oh my bad chica I must have not have seen you there, but now that I am looking at you I don't know I didn't. Would you care for a dance?"

Heather is really confused. This man is so polite to her. Why? He looks at her expectantly with an air of mystery. She looked at him straight in the eyes. He looked back at her. She considered her options. She deliberated. After a few moments she agreed. He took her hand and lead her to the middle of the dance floor. They danced for hours. To them it only felt like a few minutes. They together dominated the dance floor. From the waltz, to the fiery salsa they owned the floor. Soon the time reached 12 and the dancing continued. Shortly after the clock struck 12 the man Heather was dancing with had to excuse himself. As she sat down she started to realize how much she liked dancing with him. She sa down after seeing how exhausted she was. Soon the man at the door came in front of the attendees. He spoke in his gruff voice. " The master has a final request of the night, he requests that all attendees remove their masks"

The crowd had been silent now spoke in hushed tones. Every person seemed to be in mass confusion. The man Heather had danced with for the entire evening had appeared from behind the older man. Heather had cleverly named the man she had danced with 'Dancing man'. Dancing man reached up to his mask. The dancing man had a Phantom of the Opera mask. It wasn't quite a Phantom mask seeing as the mask went across his whole face. Dancing man reached for the bottom of his mask and pulled it up to reveal his face. Heather didn't know who he was, but everyone else seemed to. Dancing man spoke," Please everyone remove your masks. This may seem incredibly strange, but you shall see your fellow attendees" Everyone hesitated. Heather didn't care so she reached up to the ribbon on her mask. She untied it in one fluid motion. The mask fell from her face. Everyone looked at her. She didn't know why. No one else took their masks off. The dancing man looked at her, She looked up. They locked eyes. People started whispering. She caught some of it. Someone said, "OMG Alejandro was dancing with Heather"

Heather finally understood why everyone was staring. She had danced with the Alejandro Burromerto.


End file.
